Light olefins, defined herein as ethylene, propylene, and butylene, serve as feeds for the production of numerous chemicals. Olefins traditionally are produced by petroleum cracking. Because of the limited supply and/or the high cost of petroleum sources, the cost of producing olefins from petroleum sources has increased steadily.
Alternative feedstocks for the production of light olefins are oxygenates, such as alcohols, particularly methanol, dimethyl ether, and ethanol. Alcohols may be produced by fermentation, or from synthesis gas derived from natural gas, petroleum liquids, carbonaceous materials, including coal, recycled plastics, municipal wastes, or any organic material. Because of the wide variety of sources, alcohol, alcohol derivatives, and other oxygenates have promise as an economical, non-petroleum source for olefin production.
The catalysts used to promote the conversion of oxygenates to olefins are molecular sieve catalysts. Because ethylene and propylene are the most sought after products of such a reaction, research has focused on what catalysts are most selective to ethylene and/or propylene, and on methods for increasing the life and selectivity of the catalysts to ethylene and/or propylene.
The conversion of oxygenates to olefins generates and deposits carbonaceous material (coke) on the molecular sieve catalysts used to catalyze the conversion process. Over accumulation of these carbonaceous deposits will interfere with the catalyst's ability to promote the reaction. In order to avoid unwanted build-up of coke on the molecular sieve catalyst, the oxygenate to olefin process incorporates a second step comprising catalyst regeneration. During regeneration, the coke is removed from the catalyst by combustion with oxygen, which restores the catalytic activity of the catalyst. The regenerated catalyst then may be reused to catalyze the conversion of oxygenates to olefins.
Typically, oxygenate to olefin conversion and regeneration are conducted in two separate vessels. The coked catalyst is continuously withdrawn from the reaction vessel used for conversion to a regeneration vessel and regenerated catalyst is continuously withdrawn from the regeneration vessel and returned to the reaction vessel for conversion. Steam has been used to absorb the exothermic heat of reaction in the regenerator; however, the steam typically must be generated using a catalyst cooler/heat exchanger. The catalyst cooler is an expensive item of equipment which is limited in size. Because of size limitations, it often is necessary to use more than one catalyst cooler to remove the amount of heat generated by a given regenerator. The use of more than one catalyst cooler is undesirable because every piece of equipment through which the catalyst must travel increases catalyst attrition and catalyst make-up cost.
More economical methods are needed to absorb the heat from the combustion of coke during the regeneration of oxygenate to olefin catalysts.